


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hallucinations.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [无标题](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475294) by Unknown. 



The head that cannot find its body lives in the garbage can next to my bed.   
When I throw in garbage, she smiles at me.

Two legs knocks outside the door, not hers, so I can't open the door.

The potted plants in the room got scared and cried, they watered themselves.

The legs are gone, they'll come back tomorrow night, I know.

There are eyes outside the window, the curtains are not opened, I can hear the eyes calling me out to play, I can't go out, that's a trap.   
It'll be fine during the day, they'll be gone during the day.

The clock I bought must be lazy again, ate five batteries tonight, haven't move a second, I grabbed it up and gave it a beating, finally obedient, if the clock don't move, morning won't come. It ran the remaining time rapidly, then hid in the bed.

Almost 4 o'clock, still loud outside.

The head is dead during the day, comes back to life at night, there must be something wrong with this head.


	2. 2

It's night again, it's raining outside, very loud.

The eyes glued themselves to the window outside staring at me, with a marker I played a round of Go with them, I lost, they cheated, covering the whole window.

The old man came out of the closet and cries to hang himself, lay dead for a while then puts away the rope and got back inside, he's always like this, doesn't have anything else to show.

The legs came back today, tap dancing with shoes, very noisy.

I opened the door and killed one of the shoes, the legs stopped moving too, they were long dead.

Closing the door, a black cat who stood on the ceiling laughed at me, it always lived there.

The room is big, yet the room is small, gets big as there're more people, gets small when there're less, the room is big tonight, there are no guests tonight, I opened the door tonight.


	3. 3

Consecutive nights pursued, it kept on raining.

The room got smaller, the black cat burped, and melts inside the ceiling, left its shadow roaming around.

There's only one cat in the room.

The clock slept till senseless again, so there's no daylight yesterday.

I opened the fan, it turned dizzy and puked motor oil all over the floor. I scooped them up and fed it to the hands of the clock.

The lamp I raised bear fruits, I picked down some lightbulbs and store them in the drawer.

It's too loud outside, I took a lightbulb and smashed it against the window, the strong light it emitted scared most of the limbs away, only leaving blood of that smashed bulb on the window, they came to find head again.

After I fed the bed with some sleeping pills, bed gone to sleep, I gone to sleep as well.

There's no me inside the big mirror on the wall, only darkness, and the countless neat cats staring at me around my side.


	4. 4

I have no shadow, the black cat ate it.

With a marker I drew my frame on the floor, serving as my shadow, let it follow me, and it nodded in agreement.

The shadow is black, the black cat likes to eat food that are black.

I'm not inside the mirror, there're black colored darkness inside the mirror, there're countless cats inside the mirror, they're staring at me.

The black cat sat on the corner of the ceiling, I threw a lightbulb at it, it ate the lightbulb, emitting a strong light inside the mirror.

I watered the lamp and gave it fertilizer, lightbulbs are important, it's dangerous without light.

Light is white, dark is black.

"Black is tasty." The cats said while licking their tongue. 


	5. 5

Rain stopped, puddles build up outside the room.

A deer stepped on the puddle, its reflection twisted it neck, twisted its bones and organs, the puddle ate the deer.

The old man is a farmer, he has a farm inside the closet, there's a well over there.

I took a basin full of electricity outside the well, and fed it to the lightbulbs inside the drawer.

The sweater hanging inside the closet is using its own yarn to knit a sweater, always changing its patterns, always weaving.

The earbuds that went on a long trip finally came back tonight, they became old, only learned two songs this trip. I picked some pairs of new earbuds from the tree in the farm and send them to a trip, I want to listen to some new songs next time.


End file.
